Aikawa Sen
Aikawa Sen (鮎川 セン) is the main protagonists of Sweet Color! Precure: The Afterglow of Shizuka Town. A timid and quiet girl who sets the beginning of all the Pretty Cure in this realm afterward. Profile *'Full name:' Aikawa Sen *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 160cm (Sen) / 175cm (Cure Lotus) *'Weight:' 45kg *'Blood type:' O *'Location:' Shizuka Town Etymology *Her surname Aikawa (鮎川) means freshwater river. *Her name Sen (セン) if written in Kanji can means former, ahead, future,etc. Sen in Vietnamese also means "lotus", which is Vietnamese national flower. : Literally, her fullname comes from the image of the lotus flower floating above water. Appearance Sen has yellow eyes and pink hair tied in rabbit ear-shaped odango with two braids behind. Her casual wear is a white sleeveless dress with small flowers pattern, mix with denim jacket and a red scarf. Her bottom features are white sandals. Sen's school uniform is in sailor style with orange as the main color. As Cure Lotus, her hair color shifts into brighter lemonade pink color and gradually changing to white at the tip. Her rabbit ear-shaped odango remains the same, but her braids are released and her bang also changes to hime style. Personality Sen is not a shy type of person - she is just too timid and passive to talk or make friend with anybody. It can be considered that she has some kind of... traumatic to talk with other people. But "talking" with animals or toys is fine, that's why she can easily adapt to Sigre. It's Sigre who had been angry with her passiveness and turned to human form to teach Sen about getting with other people. By the end of the movie, Sen walks with 3 girls - who appear to be her friends - and they are talking very closely and familiarly. It seems that her traumatic to talk with other people has completely disappear. Cure Lotus "Purify the cloudiness in your dream, Cure Lotus!" '''Cure Lotus is Sen's alter ego. She is the Pretty Cure of purification. 'Transformation' :Sigre throws his halo at Sen, which create a bright light around Sen's body. When the light has gone, Sen'll still be standing at the same place but in Cure Lotus form. 'Attacks' *'Lotus Kick': Cure Lotus simply jump very high, then kick the Mare with her high heel. *'Dreamcatcher': Cure Lotus closes her eyes and says the incantation. Then, after her eyes are opened again, the scene around her, Sigre and the Mares was changed to a watery place with lots of lotus, in the afterglow sky. Then, the lotus flowers around them become brighter and purify all the Mares stucking in that scene. She only uses this attack once at the end of her final battle. Trivia *Sen is the oldest Pretty Cure in this realm, although her appearance looks just like a secondary student. *Sen and Shinrin share the same data of height, weight and blood type. Gallery Tải_xuống_(4).png|Sen in her uniform Tải_xuống_(3).png|Sen in her casual outfit Glitter-Cure-transparent13.png|Cure Lotus A27b7a672d3a705f62a71746c4921d25.jpg|The scene in Dreamcatcher Category:White Cures Category:Sweet Color! Precure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:AixYume